Tram encounters
by Nyah1
Summary: Susan & Peter share a routine always taking place in a tram. It's a kinda game started by Peter. But read for yourself and let your fantasy do the rest *g* It's love between siblings...but you wouldn't have found the story if you didn't know that, right?


I had a kind of vision about a meeting like this between the two. Please excuse, if there are many grammatical errors. English is not my native language, but my native language just didn't feel right. German words are sometimes not as accuarte as english words ;)

Well, I hope you feel enough while reading it to leave me a nice review :) ... or criticism. Whatever fits.

* * *

I watched through the window as the buildings flew by in a blur. The loud noise the tram was making deafened everything else around me. I was only mildly surprised, but no less joyous, when I felt him coming up behind me positioning himself as close as possible without ruining the impression of being strangers. Directly his smell began to make me feel dizzy with anticipation. Having him so close to me always threw me into a chaos of fear, lust, insecurity and above all excitement.

"You know the drill... don't make a noise. No further touching than what I'm doing... just relax and enjoy."

It has been over two weeks since I last heard those words. And they where whispered oh so sexily into my ear. I got a step closer to the corner next to the door, where my front would be seen less and stood there waiting. My legs a little more apart than they would usually be standing in a tram.

He followed me... and he didn't leave me waiting any longer. It cost me a lot of discipline to follow his rules every time his hand came around from behind and slid down into my skirt and then underneath my panties. His fingers moved around as if they've been there many times, knowing exactly what to do... and the truth is, they really _did_ know their way around down there.

I could feel him smirk behind me when he felt my _excitement_ wetting his fingers. He knew I loved every minutes of our encounters. While the heat began rushing through my veins, I had more and more trouble keeping a straight face. The ability to breath regularly was gone and I shut my eyes.

"Open your eyes, love... you know I want to see them when I make you come."

I obeyed. As always. Everything to prevent him from stopping.

I couldn't hold in a quiet little moan, when his fingers became more reckless. I remember the first times we had encounters like that. I always felt ashamed afterwards, knowing he was in power over me, listening to every noise I was making, watching my face.

But as our meetings continued I learned to listen as well. I noticed his heavy breathing, him smelling at my neck, struggling to keep from kissing me. And that was, when I stopped feeling ashamed afterwards because I knew if I wanted to, I could have as much power over him as he had over me. But that wasn't what the game was all about, so I just enjoyed.

The orgasm hit me pretty hard this time. My knees were quite shivery and I couldn't help but lean backwards against his chest to keep from falling. I was surrounded by his smell and the feel of his chest rising and falling in a fast pace.

I was in daze, so it wasn't until later that I remembered that his arms were around my waist securing me, so I wouldn't fall. His lips brushed a soft kiss behind my ears and I more felt than heard him whisper a sweet goodbye. For now at least.

Because one thing I knew as surely as I knew that he just broke his own rules. We would meet again. And one day, we might even make real love in a bed where I could be passionate about him. I would return the pleasure as much as I could then.

But I can wait a while longer for that to happen. Satisfied I left the tram at the next stop. Every time we met, I had to walk back a few stations. I wonder if he realised that. After all he knew where I lived.

* * *

I know this is a little perverted. Well.. but I just couldn't help it. Actually as a fantasy it is quite alright ^^.

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
